playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Venage237/Double Top 10 Characters I'd Like to see in the Next Playstation All-Stars Game
This countdown is going to be a little different then my other countdowns; The Double Top 10 Characters I'd Like to see in the Next Playstation All-Stars Game. The reason why it's a Double Top 10 is because all tens spots will end in ties. And the reason for that is because of all of these characters are going to be rivals. Number 10 ''Crash Bandicoot'' Everyone wanted to see Crash Bandicoot for the original Playstation All-Stars game, but for unknown reasons he never made it. Which is even more strange considering that fans call Crash one of Playstation official mascot, alongside with Spyro the Dragon (hint, hint.....), and unofficially Abe from Abe's Oddessy. Who knows why, but if there is going to be a Playstation All-Stars 2, Crash Bandicoot, along with his rival should be in that game, along with the character in the previous game, and the characters on this list. His minion should be Aku Aku. ''Spyro the Dragon'' Here's another one of the many Playstation's mascots that didn't make it into Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale; Spyro the Dragon. Now partially I can understand why he didn't appear in the original game; he's busy with those Skylanders games. The Skylander games are mostly for the Wii, Wii U, The DS and 3DS, however the Skylanders are also available for the Playstation 3, so why Spyro isn't in the original Playstation All-Stars game is beyond me. Regardless, I think that Spyro is a fitting character to be in the next Playstation All-Stars game. His minion should be Sparx the Dragonfly. Rivalry The main reason why I put these two characters as in-game rivals is because Crash and Spyro have around pretty much every since the original Playstation came out. Not to mention, fans of the Playstation have considered both Crash and Spyro to be the Playstation mascots. They are powerful individuals as they have confronted powerful foes (Crash with Uka Uka, and Spyro with Malefor) Number 9 ''Asura'' Asura is the main protagonist in the video game; Asura's Wrath. He's a powerful Demigod capable of defeating powerful foes like his old master Augus, the leader of the Seven Deities Deus, and even the God of the Universe Chakravartin. Asura's minion should be either Yasha, or Mithra. ''Akuma'' Akuma is another powerful fighter in the Capcom Universe. He one of the main antagonist in the Street Fighter series. Master of the Satsui no Hado, as well as being one of the few who can defeat M. Bison without much effort. He travels throughout the world, searching for powerful foes. Naturally, when he hears rumors of powerful fighters gathering together by another powerful entity, Akuma would travel to that very location and defeat this entity to become stronger. Akuma's minion should be Evil Ryu. Rivalry Both of these are powerful fighter in the Capcom universe. The two have fought each other in an Asura's Wrath DLC pack. Their fight was so intense that the moon was cracked in two, and it lasted for 500 years. The two ended in a standstill resulted in them turning to stone and their fight was left unresolved. Number 8 Coming soon...... Category:Blog posts